Beautiful
by Night Of The Land
Summary: Pre-Movie/AU Tony Stark, play boy, billionaire, genius...big brother? Enter Antoinette Stark, highschool student, down to earth. The two are completely different, untill you get see the math and science scores....oh and the sarcasm.
1. A Day in the Life of a Stark

Title: Beautiful

Author: Night Of The Land

Rating: T

Summary: Pre-Movie/AU Tony Stark, play boy, billionaire, genius...big brother? Enter Antoinette Stark, high school student, down to earth. The two are completely different, until you get see the math and science scores… oh and the sarcasm.

A/N: I know that I haven't been updating anything like I should. But this is something that I wrote whilst studying for my AP Physics exam. Stupid things. Anyway, hope you all enjoy. Be kind this is my first Ironman fanfic.

Chapter One: A Morning in the Life of a Stark

The light was far too bright, and the automated voice of Jarvis was a little too cheerful. Antoinette Stark groaned and rolled over, pulling her black Egyptian cotton sheets over her head. Her dark black hair was bunched on the top of her head, and her dark chocolate brown eyes were clenched tightly shut against the sudden brightness.

"Good Morning, Ms. Stark. It is currently 5:29 AM, the temperature in a balmy 64 degrees, the sun is set to rise at 6:52…."

"Damn it, Jarvis. It's too early." Antoinette groused, rolling on to her back, staring up at the white ceiling.

"My apologies, Ms. Stark, you did however…"

"I know, Jarvis. I know." She sighed before throwing back her covers and sitting up cross-legged on her large queen sized bed. She squinted around the room, the white walls reflecting the harsh lighting. On the wall opposite the bed, but tucked in the corner, sat her desk. It was cluttered with various computer parts and art supplies. On the floor, leaning against the desk, were several canvases in all states of completion. Finished works of art hung on the walls, adding colour to bland white walls. Next to the desk, on the wall to the left of the bed was a glass wall, more like a window. During the day it over looked the beautiful Pointe Dume Malibu. Other wall, opposite the window, had two doors; one leading to the private bathroom/suite, the other leading to the large walk in closet.

Annie stretched and swung her legs over the side of the bed, hissing as her bare feet hit the cool hardwood floor. Shivering, she yanked the top cover off her bed, wrapped it around herself, and padded to the bathroom.

Entering, the lights came up automatically; she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her skin so dark she looked brown, blending nicely with her black hair and dark chocolate eyes. Turning the large shower on, she spoke to the ceiling, "Jarvis, find and play Annie's Morning Jams, please."

"As you wish, Ms. Stark." Jarvis replied, before the loud bass of Kevin Rudolf's "I Made It" blared out of the hidden speakers.

"Thank you." She said over the sound of the music. Throwing off her blanket she shed her nightclothes and stepped in the shower.

* * *

The smell of coffee met her as she flopped down the floating stairs, her sandals slapping on the hardwood. She smiled appreciatively, as she entered the kitchen, setting her tie-dyed back pack down on the floor by her chair.

Seated at her normal spot was Pepper Potts, her red hair pulled back into a severe ponytail. She was reading something on the screen of her BlackBerry frowning. Before her sat a coffee mug, at the place to the left there was another mug, and there was one placed in front of Annie's seat as well, along with a small brightly wrapped box.

"Morning, Pepper." She greeted her voice light and sophisticated, a smile evident, "You didn't need to do anything for me."

Pepper looked up from her phone, "Good Morning, Annie." She smiled at her boss's younger sister, "And I know, I wanted too."

Annie sat down, pulling the box to her, giving Pepper a look. "Can I open it?" she asked.

Pepper made a go ahead gesture, smiling wider as Annie tore the bright yellow paper. The box was tiny and white. With a curious look she took the top of it off and gasped. Nestled in the white almost cotton was a silver charm bracelet. Setting the box on the table she took the bracelet out of the box, looking at the charms. There was a small car, a book, a paint brush, a music note, and a pair of pointe shoes.

"Aw, Pepper, I love it! It's beautiful!" Annie said, eyes wide.

Pepper gave a knowing smile, "Not everyday one turns 18. It's something to remind you to stay as young as you can." She gestured for Annie to give her her wrist. "Here I'll fasten it for you." Annie leaned across the table.

"Thank you."

"No problem, happy birthday."

Annie grinned, fingering the bracelet. It was great. And best thing was it didn't clash with her attire for the day, which consisted of a black spaghetti tank top, tight jeans and black sandals. Silver hoops caught the light from between the long locks of midnight black hair. A gentle dusting of make up finished the look.

"Boss man not awake yet?" Annie asked, smiling as she sat down again, picking up her coffee and taking a sip, eyes twinkling as she found it fixed the way she liked it.

"How could I not be awake? What, with the blaring music and the annoyingly loud shoes," the snarky, yet playful, voice of her older brother, Tony Stark, made Annie's head snap around. The older man was dressed in an impeccable navy blue suit, his bright yellow tie undone. His black hair was brushed haphazardly to one side, the ever present smirk mocking his baby sister.

Stepping away from the wall on which he had been leaning, he entered the room, ruffling Annie's hair as he passed her. She gave a quiet shriek and hastily fixed her hair, glowering at her brother. But inside she was smiling. If anyone outside their family group (that is Pepper, Tony and herself) could see the great Tony Stark, playboy extraordinaire interacting with his sister, being a carefree almost human, they would have a heart attack.

"Sleep well?" she snarked back, grinning.

"Yes, until the god awful noise you call music rudely woke me from my beauty sleep." Tony replied, eyes dark and gleaming over the brim of his coffee mug.

Pepper snorted slightly at that, ignoring the look that Tony gave her. Neither chose to comment.

Annie laughed, finishing her coffee, before standing to take it and the wrapping paper to the sink and trashcan, "Yeah, cause we all know that Tony Stark needs to get his beauty sleep." She said, slinging her bag over her shoulder, she headed for the door, "Have a good day, Pepper, Bro." she said before she left the room.

Tony stood, following her to the basement garage. Grabbing a set of keys from the workbench, he called out, "Little Stark", before he tossed them to her.

She turned, and gave a gasp as the keys flew at her head. Catching them she gave her brother a curious look.

"Take the Audi." He said over his shoulder, as he headed back up the stairs, "Happy birthday, by the way."

Annie gaped at her brother's retreating back, shaking her head, before she headed for the car. Silver with black interior, it was her brother's baby. She was surprised he was letting her drive it. Deciding she should leave before he changed his mind, she hopped in and sped from the underground garage.

* * *

The bell was 10 minutes away from ringing to take her from this hell. Not that it was a class, a simple study hall, but the jock sitting next to her, flirted shamelessly with her, and she was not even remotely interested. She may be a Stark but she was not the playboy/playgirl her brother was. She at least had values and a strict set of criteria that her man had to meet, and this oaf did not meet any of them. She supposed that if she wasn't interested in a relationship right now he might be cute. But even then the appeal stopped there.

One might think that because she was the sister of the man who owned the world famous Stark Industries, and was thusly a Stark herself, she would be at the top of the social totem pole. The truth was very different how ever. She didn't have the sparkling personality her brother did, nor the intelligence, but she had a sneaky feeling that was only because Tony thought of creative ways to cheat. She smiled at the thought, which the jock took as a response to his harassment. Saying something stupid was one thing but the ass had the audacity to touch her.

With a frustrated sigh, she slammed her A.P. Physics book shut. "I get that football season is over, but could you please save the testosterone for the field, I swear to God it's amazing your brain hasn't exploded from the excess that you seem to have in your system at all times." She snapped, shoving his hand from her shoulder, before grabbing her bag and heading for the teacher's desk, leaving the jock staring after her in shock.

"Mr. Dannings, may I please go down to the art room? I have a few things that I need to complete before the show." Annie asked, frowning when he didn't even look up from his computer.

He didn't even acknowledge her, just waved a hand. She took that as a yes, and left the room. The halls were covered in teal and black banners and flyers. The lockers were painted with the school colours and Annie squinted against the light. As she walked down the hall, her phone began to vibrate. Grinning she pulled it from her pocket and checked to see who the message was from. Rolling her eyes as she shouldered the door open, her brother wouldn't give her a moment's peace.

"Annie!" Oh My God, girl, you will not believe it!" Kiara McLeon shrieked from across the room when she saw her best friend enter.

Annie gave her friend a smile, "What?" she asked, making for beeline for the large table covered in art work that Kiara was working at. The exuberant bleach blonde was fluttering excitedly about the room. In the same grade as Annie, Kiara was simply an artist. Unlike Annie, to whom art was a simple outlet, art to Kiara was life.

With another shriek, Kiara held out her hand to show a large ring on her finger. Annie's jaw dropped. "Bret proposed?" she asked breathlessly.

Kiara's head bobbed up and down excitedly. "I was gonna call you last night, but…" a red blush crept up her tanned face.

Annie gave a grimacing smile. "I don't wanna know." She said holding up a hand, before laughing again.

"I know…sorry." Kiara replied, smiling.

"Congrats." Annie told her, setting her stuff down on the table, reopening her A.P. book and got back to work.

"You and all your smart stuff." Kiara joked, getting back to work on her piece.

Annie smiled as the bell rang and the noise that filled the hallway. Frowning slightly, "Hey, where's Fergie?" she asked.

Kiara laughed at Annie's nickname for the art director, her name was Ferguson, but they called her Fergie. "She went home, Jen's sick." She replied, frowning as she sat back looking at her drawing.

"Ah." Annie replied, nodding her head. "Anyway, I'm heading home," she gave Kiara a hug, smiling, "Congrats again."

Her friend smiled, "Thanks," watching as Annie left the room.

She headed for the parking lot, letting herself be swept up in the throng of people, jumping slightly as her phone began to ring loudly. Looking down she checked the ID. Seeing her brother's grinning face looking up from her iPhone. Rolling her eyes she answered, "Ran out of ways to annoy Pepper?" she asked.

"Ann! Don't go out side!" Tony sounded anxious.  
She stopped dead in her tracks, getting several people swearing at her. "What? Tony? What's going on?"

"Press….don't say anything." Tony replied, before he spoke to someone on his end. "Ann, be careful, and come straight home, okay?" he asked.

Annie nodded, then realized that he couldn't see her, "Yeah, but what's…?"

"Tell you when you get home," he cut her off, "Love you, Ann." He told her before he hung up.

"You too." She replied, pulling the phone from her head, looking around the now empty hallway with something akin to fear.

Taking a deep breath, she held her head high, her mouth set in a firm line she walked from the school. Not surprisingly, she was attacked by the press as soon as she stepped into the sunlight. Camera bulbs flashed in her face, and reporters yelled their questions, and pushed and shoved her. She stopped. They stopped as well.

"With respect, I have no comment on what any of you are saying." She said, then walked off in the direction of the Audi. The press taking a moment to digest what she had said.

Before they had a chance to catch up with her, she was in the car and off.

* * *

She stormed into the house, ignoring Jarvis as he greeted her. The large house was silent save for the AI. She cocked her head to one side, listening, and not hearing anything.

"Damn," she murmured, before she stalked up the stairs to her room, tossing her shoes off as soon as she entered the room. She dumped her bag by her desk then headed off to her closet to put something more comfy on. Coming out a few moments later in grey sweatpants and a matching hoodie, she flopped down on her bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking that she was going to paint it.

Laying there for a moment she decided that she was hungry, and stood back up, and padded down stairs to the kitchen, finding a bag of chips she headed for the living room and flopped down on the couch. Grabbing the remote she flipped the TV. Settling on the History channel, she settled down in the couch with her chips and munched away watching a program about the Civil War.

* * *

Tony Stark hesitated as he entered his own house, expecting to be attacked by his sister, wanting answers. Even though it was close midnight, he still expected her to be up and ready to accost him. As he edged around the corner, frowning at the gentle glow of the television screen, he stopped.

Sprawled on the couch was the aforementioned little sister. And as she lay there by did she ever look like his little sister. Dark hair was coming from its ponytail, and was half over her face. Knees were drawn up almost to her chin with and arm folded under her head, her usually bright piercing eyes were closed in sleep, and her face relaxed.

Tony smiled slightly, before he toed his shoes off and in sock feet padded quietly over to her. Taking the remote gently from her hand, wincing as she stirred slightly, he turned the TV off and draped her still form with the blanket that lay over the back of the couch. He pushed a piece of her hair from her face, and smiled sadly down at her.

As she slept she looked like the little girl he remembered from childhood. But now she was an adult, legally anyway. To him however she would always be his little sister.

As he watched her sleep a sense of dread came over him. he didn't know why but what he did know was that he would do anything thing to protect they young woman laying on his couch, sound asleep.


	2. TGIF

Title: Beautiful

Author: Night Of The Land

Rating: T

Summary: Pre-Movie/AU Tony Stark, play boy, billionaire, genius...big brother? Enter Antoinette Stark, high school student, down to earth. The two are completely different, until you get see the math and science scores… oh and the sarcasm.

A/N: I think that this has to be a record. lol two times in one week. The world is gonna come to an end.

Chapter Two: TGIF

Pepper Potts sighed as she scrolled though her BlackBerry, the important appointments highlighted in red, the ones no so much so in the normal ink colour. Today was Friday, late Friday afternoon to be exact, a fine time in her opinion; however she knew that her work didn't end even on a Friday. Tony Stark was a hard man to keep track of, even more so to keep _on _track. For all his scientific and mathematical genius he was the most ADHD person she had ever met. She sighed again, tapping her nails on the black marble kitchen counter tops, as she stood waiting for her boss. The man would be late for his own funeral. She didn't know what he would do with out her. His life would surely fall apart. Well, that is if the little Stark, Antoinette, wasn't around.

Speaking of, Pepper thought, as the younger Stark came into the kitchen, her head nodding to the beat of whatever she was listening too on her iPod. The teenager was the complete opposite of her brother in personality. She was the calm, coolheaded, responsible one, whereas Tony was the brash irrational one. In appearances, however, the two were dead ringers.

And in intelligence, she added to her mental commentary. Both of the Stark siblings were scary smart. And not only was the younger scary smart, but scary talented. Well, that goes for them both. Tony not so much in art but music, the man was just....she struggled for a better word and not finding one settled for scary.

Antoinette looked up from her iPod, and smiled, "Hey, Pepper." She greeted, "Boss man still in the shop?" she asked, a knowing smirk coming to her face.

Pepper grimaced slightly, "I'm surprised you can't hear that dreadful noise." She replied, before rolling her eyes.

Annie grinned, and pulled the earbuds from her ears. "Want me to go get him for ya?" she asked, wrapping the cord around her iPod setting it on the counter.

At Pepper's still slightly pained look, she laughed and left the kitchen heading for the workshop. Her long black ponytail swishing as she walked. Pepper shook her head as she left, smiling gently as she looked back down at her now vibrating BlackBerry.

Annie cringed as the AC/DC became louder with each step. How in the hell could her brother listen to that pounding music as loud as he did and not be deaf? It was freakish. Fingers in her ears, she descended the stairs. At the bottom she peered through the glass paneled walls, seeing her brother half inside the hood of one of his various remodel cars. Rolling her eyes, she punched in the entry code and at the same time turned down the music.

"Pepper, don't turn down my music." He whined, not even looking up from the engine he was tinkering with.

"Sorry, Mr. Stark. But it's not your gorgeous P.A. merely the annoying little sister." She replied, walked over to where he was tinkering.

He looked up at her approach, giving her a sheepish half smile. "Sorry, Ann." He said, wiping a hand over his face, smearing grease all over his face.

Antoinette laughed slightly. "You do know that you were supposed to have left for a meeting a half an hour ago, yes?" she asked, hopping up onto the nearest workbench.

Tony's eyes widen slightly, and he turned to the clock that hung on the wall. "Shit." He murmured, wiping his hands on an already dirty rag. "Why didn't Ms. Potts remind me?" he mumbled, as he began putting various tools away. The man may have been the most unorganized person in history; he was anything but in his sanctuary.

"She did…..twice, dear." Annie told him laughing as he swore again, before he paused, "What meeting is it again?" he asked, frowning.

"The executive board meeting in New York." She told him, kicking her legs back and forth like a little kid.

"Shit" he muttered again, tossing the soiled rag into the bin and headed for the stairs. "C'mon, Ann!" he called as he bounded up the stairs.

Annie laughed as she followed at a slower pace. She could hear her brother rushing through the house.

Walking back into the kitchen, she smiled at Pepper her gave her a mock peeved look. "See," she said, holding her arms out to the side taking a deep bow, "I'm magic."

Pepper shook her head, "I guess you are." She replied, listening as hard soled shoes clomped down the stairs, and not a minute later Tony Stark appeared, grease free his hair slightly damp, clothing rumpled but presentable.

"Ready, Ms. Potts?" he asked, giving her a charming smile.

Pepper rolled her eyes at him. "After you, Mr. Stark."

He nodded, and turned to Annie, "No parties, no taking the Audi anywhere, and don't do anything I wouldn't do." He told her as he headed for the door.

"That's not much, Tony!" she called after him, laughing as Pepper snorted slightly. "Be careful?" Annie requested of Pepper.

"Of course." The P.A. replied, smiling as she followed her boss from the house and to the car.

Antoinette waited until the car was gone and out of sight, before she ran up the stairs to her bedroom. Bursting in the door, she headed straight for her walk-in closet. Flipping on the light, she perused the racks, trying to decide on something to wear. Tapping a finger on her chin she thought. Making an "Ah-ha!" gesture she grabbed several hangers and headed from the closet to the bathroom.

About 15 minutes she reemerged from the bathroom dressed in a midnight blue halter dress that showed just the right about of cleavage and 3 inch stilettos. Over her shoulder a black handbag was draped. Her hair was pulled back chicly from her face, with a few stray pieces hanging into her large dark brown almost black eyes, the long dark curls hanging down her back in gentle ringlets. Highlighting her eyes was a light dusting of silver eye shadow.

With a devilish grin she headed for the garage/workshop. With a spring in her step she heads to the small cabinet that Tony keeps the keys in.

"Mr. Stark instructed me to see that the keys to the Audi remain in their place." The overly cheerful voice of Jarvis spoke from the ceiling.

Antoinette rolls her eyes. "He said the Audi, not the Jag, or Ferrari." She replied, grapping the keys to the Jag. "What my brother doesn't know won't hurt him." she grinned.

Pressing the unlock key, she spoke to the ceiling, "Jarvis, any calls can you reroute them to my cell, please and thank you." She said before she sped from the garage.

Despite the fact that she wasn't the most popular person at school she associated with many people who were far more important than those dickheads. As she sped into the night she contemplated on what her brother would do if he found out where she was going. He'd kill her fist off, then have a heart attack himself.

She chuckled as she shifted gears and sped down the highway, doing a quick mental calculation. At her current speed (close to 70 mph) she should reach her destination in lest than 30 minutes.

Twenty minutes later she was pulling up out side the Los Angeles convention center. As she did she grimaced then put a smile on her face that could fool even her brother. Stepping out of the car, she handed the valet the key and began her meet and greet.

Half way down the walkway to the main entrance an older woman took her arm gently.

"Ms. Stark!" she said happily, "May I just say, how honored we are to have you here tonight. When the invitation was extended to you and your family we were not expecting a personal visit. We are, indeed, deeply grateful for the donation that you have submitted. That sum of money will be able to fund our projects for many more years."

"Mrs. Jones." Antoinette greeted with a smile and a small nodded of her head, "It is my honor to be here tonight. With all that you do for our community your organization is more than deserving." She moved to the side, to allow the press to take a picture of the CEO of LAHI (Los Angeles Help Initive) and herself.

After the photo op was finished she turned back to Mrs. Jones. "My brother sends his deepest regret that he can be with us tonight, he was however called away on important business." She told her in the most sincere voice she could muster.

"Of course. Well we are happy to have one Stark present." Mrs. Jones told her with a wink, "Please don't let me keep you, enjoy yourself tonight."

Annie smiled again, and allowed herself to be showed the way into the Center. All around were men and women, prominent business owners, CEOs and their assistants, dressed to the nines. She should have felt out of place, what being a teenager at a charity gala. However she was the most comfortable she's been in weeks.

With charm that would have made her brother proud she worked the room, speaking to everyone present, even the ones who looked down their figurative glasses at her.

It was nigh past midnight when she returned home, after putting gas in the Jag that is. She pulled into the garage happy to see that her brother had yet to return home. That was a good thing, she had time to shower, change her clothes, and get into bed all before he got back.

"Any problems while I was gone, Jarvis?" she asked, as she returned the key to its spot in the cabinet.

"No, Ms. Stark." The voice replied, sounding rather bored, "No messages, emails or telegrams."

Annie smirked at the last bit. She and Tony had become rather creative while programming the AI. He had somewhat of a sense of humor.

"Thank you, Jarvis." She said as she mounted the first se of stairs, shoes in hand. She'd forgotten how much heels hurt.

She entered her room, tossing her shoes into the closet, and took a shower. Not even bothering to try and dry her hair, she let it hang free. Rolling her shorts up one last time she flopped on her bed, and was soon sound asleep.

She woke up a few hours later to a relatively silent house. As she lay in the dark of her room she could just barely hear the sound of music from the basement. Grinning tiredly, she wrapped a blanket around her, slipped her bunny slippers on and headed for the stairs.

She stood for a moment watching her brother work at the workbench, not even bothering to open the door yet. She just watched.

She had seen Tony change so much from the boy she remembered from her childhood. Not that she remembered much, just impressions really, of her life before her parents had died. She did remember however that they had been a happy family, often spending many evenings together eating dinner or playing a board game.

Then, both Mother and Father had been killed. It was a day that she didn't want to remember. That day had been a long time ago, and the past did not need to be revisited.

She keyed in the code to open the door, and stepped into the workshop/garage. Tony's head lifted slightly from what he was tinkering with, but he didn't look around. She sighed, pulled up a stool next to him. "Bad meeting?" she asked.

Tony matched her sigh, and set the part he had been working with down on the workbench. "No, yes. Oh, hell, what do I know, anyway?" he said, giving her a look.

Antoinette laughed sarcastically, "A whole hell of a lot." She replied, before sobering, "Something happen?"

Tony shook his head, "No…..just doubts." He looked over at the photo that hung on the wall next to the key cabinet. "I'm just not Dad." He whispered so low she wasn't sure she had heard him.

"I know that, Tony. Pepper knows that. And the board knows that." She said, frowning, "You're your own person, Tony, They can't see that 'cause they're just stogy old men who have no desire for change." Shaking her head she, grabbed his arm, "Good change, Tony, good change." Giving a sarcastic grin she continued, "I'm only 18 and I know that. I've seen the finance reports, I've seen the new products; Stark Industries has never been stronger."

Tony still stared at the picture. So much for my pep talk, Antoinette thought to herself. "Should I just leave it Stane to handle." He murmured.

Annie shuddered, "That creeper?" she asked, to which he nodded, "No, Tony, you have a great mind for not only inventing but for business. And besides," she grabbed his shoulders to turn him around to look at her, "You've got me and Pepper."

He smiled at her, "Shouldn't I be the one giving the inspirational speeches?" he asked mockingly.

She frowned at him, "Nope!" she gave an impish grin, "I'm the more mature."

Her shriek echoed around the room as he picked her up and tossed her over onto the couch. He laughed as she gave him an indignant look, he smiled innocently before he attacked, tickling her mercilessly.

She shrieked and laughed, tears running down her face as she fought to get away. "Tony!" she yelled, laughing, battling his hands.

She may seem to be frustrated on the outside, but inside she was enjoying seeing her brother carefree and happy. She hadn't heard him laugh like he was now in months.

Finally he let her go, both still laughing. After a few more minutes, he looked down at her, "You enjoy your night out?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes, "How do you always know?" she asked, still hiccupping from all the laughter.

Tony waged his fingers in the air, "Mysterious older brother ways." He said then laughed.

Antoinette humphed, but nodded all the same, "It was a charity gala, if you must know."

Tony nodded, "I know, I saw the invite." He smiled, then looked at the clock on the wall, "It's almost sunrise, think we better go to bed?" he asked.

She seemed to contemplate it for a moment then shook her head fighting a yawn, still laughing.

Tony grinned shaking his head at her, "Well, you can stay up, but no amount of caffeine in the world could keep me awake right now." He smiled, then helped her off the floor.

Together they walked up the stairs still laughing. Before they went to their separate rooms, Tony gave her a quick hug, "Love you sis." He whispered to her, a haunted look in his eyes.

"You too, bro." she replied, smiling, then yawning.

Giving her a push toward her room he head for his own. And as he lay down to sleep, the sun staring to just peak over the horizon, he knew that there always needed to be a Stark at the head of Stark Industries.


End file.
